roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long
|age = 17 (at series start) |rank = Huntress Student (former)|gender = Female|armor = Tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top|weapons = Ember Celica|affiliation = Team RWBY|appearances = First appeared in "Yellow" Trailer|voice actor = Barbara Dunkelman}} Yang Xiao Long (阳小龙 Simplified; 陽小龍 Traditional, literally: Sun Little Dragon) is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. She made her appearance on June 1, 2013 at A-Kon in Dallas during the premiere of the "Yellow" Trailer, in which she interrogates Junior Xiong for information, and later fights him and his henchmen at his club. Trivia * Yang's primary fighting style is heavily punch-oriented, often giving her trouble against kick-based styles (as Melanie Malachite and Mercury Black, both of whose weapons warrant such styles like Yang's does for her punch-based one, exploit). ** Melanie's fight was part of a massive brawl Yang started by punching Junior in the crotch, mirroring a move by Barbara (Yang's voice actress) on Achievement Hunter's Jack Pattillo (Junior's voice actor), while Mercury's was during a tournament as part of his team's plot. ** Mercury's weapon can be considered a kick-oriented version of Yang's weapon. * Like her voice actress, Barbara Dunkelman, Yang is a blonde who loves dropping bad puns. ** Often her puns are her using her name in place of a rhyming word, 'bang' mostly as seen with one she dropped in the first episode of Volume 2. * Monty Oum has stated that Yang not only is based on Barb appearance wise, but also in personality given she has to act motherly in a way as a community manager. * Two of Yang's most notable aspects are her love of her long blonde hair (which even the slightest damage sends her over the edge) and her love of her motorcycle, Bumblebee. ** When Yang's hair takes the slightest amount of damage, she experiences an effect almost identical to her Semblance activating (as she takes damage her eyes begin shifting to red and her hair glows), but this method lacks the power boost her Semblance gives. * While Yang looks very similar to her biological mother Raven, she views her half-sister Ruby's mom Summer as more like her real mom rather than Raven. * Yang acquires 'PTSD' after her confrontation with Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang, after he severed her right arm just as she lunged at him near the end of Volume 3. ** She gains recurring nightmares of said incident from Volume 4 onwards. * Yang appears in two Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures: in Racial Super Texas at the counter of the bar (seen from the back, already missing the arm that gets cut near the end of Volume 3), and in "Spooky Scary Ghost Stories" as a doll. * She has been featured as a contestant in ScrewAttack's DEATH BATTLE!, facing Tifa from Final Fantasy VII (who Monty Oum stated was an influence in Yang's battle style). Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Characters Category:Characters